In known architectures, braking electromechanical actuators are installed at the wheels of the aircraft, and they receive their power from controllers that are generally situated in a bay close to the undercarriages carrying the wheels. The controllers receive orders from one or more braking computers installed in an avionics bay, generally located towards the nose of the aircraft, close to the cockpit.
Positioning the braking controllers and computers in bays enables these elements to be placed in an environment that is favorable and less exposed, thereby contributing to increasing their reliability. Nevertheless, this positioning requires long cables to be used, in particular cables that are grouped together in a harness extending between the actuators and the controllers and running along the undercarriages. Such cables present weight that is not negligible.